Hidden in View
by Lacey
Summary: Pegasus's late night musings lead him to make a change in his life. Rated PG-13 for cross-dressing fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!  
  
**Warning: There is a mild touch of yaoi in later chapters!**

**Hidden in View**

Chapter 1 

It was the night that was the most difficult. Maximillian Pegasus - the creator of the most popular card game in the world - could handle the days, but the nights plagued him. He dreamt of the lost love of his life, the beautiful Cecilia. And in his dreams she was so close. He could almost hold her again. They were so very close. But he always woke up alone, stricken once again with the knowledge that his wife would never again be by his side. And so Pegasus took to drinking heavily before he went to sleep, hoping to drink himself into a dreamless slumber. Sometimes it worked. But sometimes it also made the dreams more vivid. And some nights he couldn't sleep at all. 

On the nights when he couldn't sleep, Pegasus inevitably found himself in the room he and Cecilia had once shared. He had long ago taken his things out of the room, but had left her things untouched. The room was a silent tribute to the woman he'd loved more than life itself. Pegasus could spend hours polishing off a bottle of wine and just talking to the portraits as if Cecilia could really hear him. 

"You left me too soon," Pegasus murmured one night as he swirled a rich red cabernet around in his glass. He often uttered that same lament in one form or another, especially when he was deep in his cups. The portraits, of course, said nothing. 

Finishing off this last glass, Pegasus stood and strolled to the closet. He set the glass on a bureau and began to take a silent inventory of the room. Every item held a cherished memory - the silver handled brush which Cecilia had used every morning, the quilt they'd wrap up in together as they sat in front of the fireplace with steaming mugs of cocoa on cold winter nights, the battered copy of Gone With the Wind which Cecilia had never finished reading 

Stealing himself, Pegasus pulled open the closet, still filled with Cecilia's clothes. The first time he'd opened this door, he'd been planning to donate all of her clothing to charity. But the fabrics still held Cecilia's very dear smell, and as Pegasus and crushed the first dress he'd taken out up to his face and breathed her in, he knew he could never get rid of a single item. He'd wanted to throw everything onto the bed and roll in her smell, pretending she was with him once again. Somehow, though, such foolishness seemed like it would be an embarrassment to her memory. And so he'd stood there, sobbing into the dress for He couldn't even begin to guess how long, but eventually Croquet had come to check on him and had led him out of the room. 

The emotional wounds had healed up quite a bit since then. Pegasus could look about the room without dissolving into tears, but the memories still hurt. With great deliberation, Pegasus pulled a dress from out of the closet. It was a wondrously dark maroon trimmed in black that Pegasus had felt always made Cecilias eyes seem to glow. He pressed the dress up against his face - the scent of his beloved was fading, but faint traces still clung to it. 

As Pegasus fingered the silky cloth, a wondrously beautiful drunken idea began swirling around in his brain. He could surround himself with her scent, lose himself in the memories for a time. The rational part of Pegasus's mind had given up the battle against the maudlin meanderings of the alcohol, and Pegasus began easing out of his dinner jacket. He smiled to himself as he undressed, imagining Cecilia's hands guiding his own. The cool air against his bare skin sparked off a hint of sobriety, and Pegasus had to chuckle at himself. He knew this was foolishness, but he'd already come this far. 

The dress fit his body surprisingly well. The silk warmed quickly against his skin. Edging close to a full-length mirror, Pegasus found himself staring at his somewhat altered appearance. While, at the moment, he merely looked like a guy in a dress, he realized that with a little work he could probably pull off playing the role of a woman if he wanted to. "But would I want to?" Pegasus asked himself. The answer that came back was a surprising, "Well, why not?" 

Pegasus knew he needed to make some sort of change in his life - something to get out of this nightly cycle of drinking and mourning. Maybe this was it. Maybe he needed to create a new life for himself. Almost immediately Pegasus's pulse quickened at the thought. He could even start dueling again! The thought of dueling Maximillian Pegasus was often too intimidating for many duelists, but if he dueled as an unknown 

Pegasus laughed and twirled about the room, giddy at the very thought. He needed a challenge, and what could be more challenging than starting from scratch as a duelist and a woman duelist at that that! He would duel under Cecilia's name and keep her memory alive in doing so! But not tonight. No, but maybe tomorrow night. He'd send out Croquet for a few things to help complete the disguise, and then he would go out. Filled with a new zest for life, Pegasus tore through the hallways to his room. He had much planning to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing! NOTHING! 

**Warning:** Later chapters contain hints of **yaoi**. Don't say I didn't warn you! 

**Hidden in View**

Chapter 2 

Morning found Pegasus very much awake still, waiting patiently in his library. He wore his usual red suit once more - no sense in stirring up the hired help just yet. There was only one person on his staff that Pegasus knew he could trust to hold his tongue, and so it was that as the sun rose over the horizon, Pegasus sent for Croquet. 

Pegasus's head of security arrived tousled and breathless from his run to the library. He was not accustomed to being called in at such an hour, and he came flying into the room half-afraid that the house might have been burgled during the night. But Pegasus stood and greeted Croquet as if all was perfectly fine. "My dear Croquet, I have a few errands I need you to run. But please do be discreet." 

Croquet's lips curved into a grim smile. Errands, huh? "What is it, boss? Kidnapping? Murder?" 

"Oh, no!" came Pegasus's quick response. "Nothing so complicated as that. I merely need you to do a bit of shopping." With that, he thrust the list he'd spent all night working on towards Croquet. 

Silently, Croquet began scanning over the items, his expression shielded by his sunglasses, a hand running through his hair. Of all the reasons to be dragged out of a sound sleep. Still, Pegasus did pay well enough to make such a transgression forgivable, and if going shopping was the hardest thing he had to do today "Falsies!?" Croquet blurted. "You want me to buy falsies!?" 

Placing a finger to his lips, Pegasus shushed Croquet vehemently. "Discretion, you fool! I don't want the whole household to know. Or anyone else for that matter. I don't pay you to ask questions. I pay you to follow orders. And if you go blabbing to anyone, you'll be finding yourself another job. Is that understood?" With the situation put into the proper perspective, Croquet chose the better part of valor and said nothing as he left with the list. He did indeed know when to keep his mouth closed. 

As soon as Croquet was gone, Pegasus slumped into his chair. Now that he was sober, he had his doubts about this whole idea. If he was found out, he would be such a laughing stock. No one would take him seriously again. And yet part of the excitement lay in the fear of discovery. The element of risk made the whole game worth it. And that's what it was - a new game. 

To pass the time until Croquet's return, Pegasus spent the day modifying his Duel Monsters deck. He knew there were certain cards that would give him away, and thus Toon World and the Toon monsters found themselves going into the side deck. Pegasus couldn't bring himself to abandon the cards completely. Cecilia had always loved the Toon cards. 

Midday found Pegasus dining on a salad and contemplating hair styles. He knew his long, platinum hair was easily recognizable, and he probably should cover it with a wig. But Pegasus had always been proud of his hair. Perhaps if he pulled it back into a pony-tail, and then shielded his ruined eye with sunglasses, a wig would prove unnecessary. He'd have to try and see. At worst, he'd still be too recognizable and would have to go with the wig. And perhaps pulling his hair back would work. After all, the Maximillian Pegasus the world knew hid half of his face behind a shield of hair. 

Before the lunch dishes were carted away, Croquet returned, carrying several packages. "I found everything on your list, boss." 

"Excellent!" Pegasus stood from the table, leaving his dishes behind. What good were servants if they didn't clean up behind him, after all? Motioning for Croquet to follow, Pegasus made his way to the master bedroom. With little choice in the matter and much curiosity, Croquet followed. Once the two were safely shut away from the eyes of the rest of the household, Pegasus began digging into Croquet's purchases , laying each item out on the bed and examining everything with a careful eye. 

Seeing that all items on his list was present and accounted for, Pegasus turned to Croquet with a dazzling smile. "Very good, Croquet. I'll see to it there's a bonus in your next pay check. You are dismissed for now." With a low bow, Croquet left the room, his curiosity unsatisfied. 

Alone now, Pegasus began sliding out of his clothing. His excitement mounted with each item removed. Pegasus took his time, savoring each emotion like a fine wine. Fear, exhilaration, and a healthy spurt of adrenaline made for a heady mixture more potent than the strongest liquor. Once he was completely bare, goosebumps rising all along his body, Pegasus almost changed his mind. There was still time to turn back. 

With trembling fingers, Pegasus took up the corset. The corset proved surprisingly simple to put on. It was simply a matter of lacing it up and tying it so as it would not come undone. The change it made was both simple and dramatic. Pegasus hadn't made it tight enough to give himself a waspish waist, just enough to add a bit of curve to his slim physique. 

Moving with more surety now, Pegasus reached for the falsies. The fake breasts felt surprisingly soft and pliable. They were of a modest size, for which Pegasus was thankful. If Croquet had picked out something in a DD, Pegasus knew he would never be able to pass for a woman, and Croquet would be looking for a new job. Setting the falsies back down, Pegasus started trying to figure out how to put the bra on. At first he was confused by all of the straps, but he was eventually able to figure it out. The falsies settled easily into the cups, filling them out perfectly. 

The dress Croquet had chosen was almost childish in appearance. It was purple with a white collar, and short puffy sleeves trimmed in white. The hem swept just over Pegasus's knees. A matching belt circled his waist, and a white choker twined around his throat. A pair of white pumps completed the ensemble. Pegasus was grateful that Croquet had picked out something with inch high heels. He'd halfway feared he'd have to learn how to walk in stilettos. 

Pegasus twirled in front of the mirror, hardly daring to believe the transformation. "Oh, Cecilia," he breathed. "If you could see me now" Ah, but what would Cecilia do if she saw him now? She would probably laugh, Pegasus decided, his mind conjuring up that beautiful laugh that he'd never forgotten. 

And then Pegasus was faced with make-up. It took several tries before he was finally satisfied. The first attempt had left him looking like a hooker with everything spread across his face in gaudy brilliance and he'd quickly washed his face to try again. After a bit of work, Pegasus managed to figure out the subtleties of the make-up, and used it to soften his normally sharp features. The end result, rather than being a garish clown-like appearance, looked naturally - a touch of pink to the lips, a delicate blush to the cheeks. 

Hesitantly, Pegasus pulled his hair back. Meeting his gaze in the mirror was his ruined face. Pegasus's courage once again almost failed him. The empty eye socket marred an otherwise perfect face. Still, Pegasus tied his hair back with a simple white ribbon, and shoved a pair of wraparound sunglasses in place so that he would not have to stare at that gaping hole any longer. 

Even pulled back the hair was a dead give-away, Pegasus decided. Reluctantly, Pegasus tried on the wig that Croquet had bought. It was a deep auburn, curling down Pegasus's back. Pegasus teased at the hair, getting it to drape over the ruined eye. Not bad. And with the wig, Pegasus realized he wouldn't have to wear the sunglasses all of the time. Now they were just an extra precaution. 

Snapping a duel disk on his arm, Pegasus realized that he was as ready as he ever would be. The nervousness had fled as he smiled at his reflection. No one could possibly know him like this! Pegasus left his manor in search of his first duel as Cecilia. He had a long way to go to make it to the top. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! NOTHING! But I do love C&C!  
  
**Warning:** Slight hints of **yaoi** will soon be here! 

Chapter 3 

Pegasus stared at the invitation and smiled. After six months of dueling as Cecilia, he'd finally managed enough recognition to be able to take part in one of Kaiba-boy's "attempt to trounce Yugi-boy" tournaments Everyone knew that's what the tournaments were for, yet no one would ever turn down the chance to participate. Who would want to say no to the opportunity to play against the King of Games? Certainly not "Cecilia." 

Seeing the invitation made Pegasus remember his first duels as "Cecilia." Only one word could be used to come close to describing them: pathetic. For the first time, Pegasus had begun to realize how much he truly had come to depend on the Millennium Eye to win. Now that he could no longer see his opponents' thoughts, Pegasus had to relearn strategy. Daily training had paid off, and Pegasus was on his way to facing the world's top duelists. 

Rather than making a flashy entrance, Pegasus rode the bus to Kaiba Corp's dueling arena. His dress clung stickily to his body in the mid-August heat. Next time, he resolved to fly a private helicopter in - secret persona or no. Public transportation just was not his thing. Still, he did arrive in due time and was able to present his invitation to gain admittance. 

Once in the dueling arena, Pegasus began surveying the competition. There were several new faces, but most were old hat to tournament dueling. Mai Valentine rested against a wall, sorting through her deck. Yugi-boy was surrounded by his little fan club. There was no doubt Joey was participating in the tournament as he paraded around like a little monkey to psyche himself up. Various other duelists gathered in groups - some signing autographs, others sharing dueling tips, and still others engaging in practice duels. And over it all presided Seto Kaiba and his brother like little emperors. With a grim smile, Pegasus decided to win this duel no matter what. Earning the "King of Games" title would so irk Kaiba, and few things in life were more amusing than an irritated Kaiba. 

At the designated time, Kaiba went through the usual announcements. He was glad to see everyone. He wished all of the duelists well. Blah, blah, blah. Pegasus noted that even Kaiba seemed bored as he went through the spiel. Still, it was over shortly, and the duelists went back to socializing while names were drawn to see who'd be up in the first round of duels. Since he was as much a part of this tournament as the rest of the duelists, Kaiba had to join them. Still, the other duelists kept a wide, respectful ring around Kaiba. No one would disturb him. 

Well, almost no one. Pegasus knew that this was his chance to finally see how well he could fool someone who knew him. Strolling easily amongst the crowd, hips swishing automatically, Pegasus made his way to Kaiba. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the approach, his little bubble of privacy completely disrupted. Pegasus offered Kaiba his hand. "Good luck." 

"I don't need luck," Kaiba snarled, glaring at the offending hand. 

The reaction was just as Pegasus had expected, and he hid a smile as he pushed his sunglasses higher up the bridge of his nose. "Oh, really now" Pegasus's voice was soft and sultry, as he prepared to really push Kaiba's buttons. "That would explain your exceptional record against Yugi thus far." Pegasus nearly ended up having to bite his tongue to keep from adding the habitual "boy" to the end of Yugi's name. Still, he managed. 

"Look, lady," Kaiba sneered, a clenched fist providing the only indication that Pegasus had indeed managed to anger him. "This tournament's really for the professionals. A rookie like you won't make it past the first round." 

"Oh, really?" Pegasus folded his arms in front of his chest, stifling an unladylike smirk. "I've got a hundred bucks that says I make it to the semi-finals." Pegasus knew that the money would be chump change for them both, but for all Kaiba knew, "Cecilia" could be risking her life savings. 

Kaiba considered and finally shook his head. "I've seen your duels, and you're good. But you're not that good. And I don't need your money that badly." With those final words, the young CEO of Kaiba Corp turned his back on Pegasus and began walking away. 

The dueling began and Pegasus found a chair to watch. He studied each duelist, noting their playing style and working out how to counter with his own deck. When his first duel came up, he was paired against one of the newer duelists. The other duelist never stood a chance. Seeking out Kaiba's gaze among the duelists, Pegasus held up a finger. One duel down, two more and he would be in the semi-finals. 

When "Cecilia" was called up for the second round of duels, he was paired against another newcomer. Like the first duel, this one ended quickly. This time Pegasus showed Kaiba two fingers, and he relished the anger that was coming to a slow boil on Kaiba's face. 

When Pegasus was called up for the third round of duels, he knew right away he would finally be faced with a bit of challenge. Mai Valentine faced him across the dueling stage. The two came together, shook hands, and cut each other's decks before heading back to their dueling stations. 

The duel proved to be the highlight of "Cecilia's" dueling career up to this point! Pegasus and Mai matched each other blow for blow, trap for trap. But Pegasus realized he was slowly losing ground as he found himself staring across the field at two Harpie Ladies and one Harpie's Pet Dragon. Mai smiled as she destroyed Pegasus's Ryu-Kishin Powered and Kryuel, and was then able to follow up with a direct attack on Pegasus's life points. And the dangerous gleam in Mai's eye was enough to tell Pegasus that she had the third Harpie Lady in her hand, just waiting for the next turn. 

Then it was Pegasus's turn to draw. Jar of Greed grinned at Pegasus - he still had a chance! "I play Jar of Greed and draw two more cards," Pegasus announced, as he put the card into play and drew. The results of this draw left Pegasus believing there might be such a thing as "the heart of the cards" after all. "First," Pegasus declared triumphantly. "I think I'll play Raigeki. Say bye-bye to your Harpie Ladies and their pet, love." All three monsters dissolved into digital nothingness, but Pegasus wasn't through there. "For my next trick, I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon. It's such a cutie and it'll look absolutely perfect next to my Luster Dragon." As he announced his intentions, Pegasus followed through, setting his Luster Dragon on the field in attack mode, and reviving Harpie's Pet Dragon. One more thing left to do. "Luster Dragon and Harpie's Pet Dragon attack Mai's Life Points directly." 

As Mai's Life Points dwindled to nothing, Pegasus dropped to his knees in relief. The duel had been hard fought by both, but Pegasus had come through in the end. One final time, Pegasus sought out Kaiba's gaze, and this time he held up three fingers. Tomorrow he would be in the semi-finals, facing off against Joey, Yugi, and Seto. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! NOTHING! 

**Warning:** Sweet, sweet **yaoi** ahoy! 

Chapter 4 

Filled with a bone-tired exhaustion, Pegasus made his way off of the main dueling stage. With the adrenaline rush from a truly challenging duel gone, Pegasus felt as weak as a newborn kitten, but so long as there were cameras around, he forced himself to keep his back straight and his head high. As he reached the last of the steps, he began to totter, and strong arms grabbed him about the waist. "Easy there," Kaiba's voice murmured next to Pegasus's ear. 

With Kaiba's help, Pegasus made it to a chair. He leaned back and shut his eye, just wanting to rest until the crowd dispersed. "That was quite an upset, Cecilia," Kaiba smirked. "Everyone was expecting Mai to make it to the finals. You're better than I thought, but you still won't be good enough." Pegasus knew that was the closest thing to a compliment that he would ever get out of Kaiba, and it brought a smile to his lips. 

"Just you wait, Kaiba," Pegasus countered, stopping himself just short of "Kaiba-boy." "I'm going to win this thing yet." 

"In your dreams," came Kaiba's reply, filled with a note of light banter. Defeating Mai, Pegasus realized, had been a sort of initiation, and now that he'd proven he could play with the big boys, Kaiba deemed him worthy to socialize with. 

"Do you think I could bum a ride to my hotel?" Pegasus murmured, adding a genuine tired tremor to his voice. He neither wanted to wait for the bus or call Croquet. Maybe Kaiba would take pity on a damsel in distress. Right And maybe a swarm of pigs would go flying by. 

Still, miracles happened everyday, and today was no exception. "Come on." Kaiba easily pulled Pegasus up out of the chair. "We'll stop for supper first. I haven't had a thing to eat all day, and I bet you haven't either." Pegasus smiled as he smoothed a few imaginary wrinkles out of his dress. Apparently the Ice Prince's warm side showed up for helpless maidens as well as little brothers. 

Turning on his heel, Kaiba began to walk away, leaving Pegasus to follow, which he did. "Talk about Mr. Manners," Pegasus grumbled as he followed, heels clicking on the tiled floor. Kaiba's limo was waiting right out front, motor idling. Holding the door open, Kaiba motioned Pegasus in first, followed by Mokuba, before having a seat himself. "I appreciate the ride," Pegasus murmured in an attempt to initiate small talk. 

The older Kaiba brother answered with a noncommittal grunt as he pulled a laptop out from under the seat. "He's trying to work out strategies for tomorrow's duels," Mokuba explained, brushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes. "The duels you guys are in for tomorrow won't be easy. You may want to work on your strategy too - especially if you end up facing my brother." 

"That's right," Seto broke in. "You are really the only unknown in the semi-finals. I've battled against everyone else before." 

"And so you're hoping I'll open my bag of tricks, so you can take a peek and know what to expect," Pegasus finished. "Typical man. You can't just do something nice for the sake of doing something nice, can you?" Seto's flustered silence proved answer enough. "Really, Kaiba, my dear, you're about as subtle as a battle axe. I'll need every last trick I've got to stay in this thing - especially if I end up against paired against you or Yugi tomorrow." 

The three rode in silence - Seto typing away on his computer, Mokuba dozing off against his brother, and Pegasus staring out the window. Not a word was spoken until the limo pulled up at Nippon Sushi. The restaurant was one of those new places trying to masquerade as someplace that had been there for years. The walls were decorated with the usual supposedly antique gewgaws that seemed mandatory in an oriental restaurant - tapestries of koi fish, stringed instruments no one really knew how to play anymore, a few katana blades. 

The hostess was slim and short, dressed very simply in what appeared to be the standard uniform - black slacks topped off with a white shirt. She greeted the three warmly and led them to a table. Once seated, she went off to seat the next group, leaving the trio to look over the menus. When the waitress came, waters were ordered all around. Pegasus and Seto went for the house special, which was an assortment platter, while Mokuba ordered chicken fingers. 

The awkward silence from the car continued as the three sat around the table waiting on their food. Finally, propping his chin up on his hands, Pegasus broke the silence. "You're not much of a people person, are you, Kaiba." 

Seto started a bit at Pegasus's words, violet eyes widening slightly. "I prefer to rely on my own strengths. All that friendship stuff preached by Yugi and his little group of cheerleaders is overblown." 

"I've heard their little speeches, and I won't argue that point," Pegasus agreed. "But when you isolate yourself, you end up driving yourself a little crazy. You would not believe the things I've done to stave off loneliness, Kaiba. I rely only on myself during duels, but outside of them, I've learned to enjoy being around people. I don't think you've learned that yet." 

Seto's hands clenched at the edge of the table in a death grip, knuckles going white. Pegasus pretended not to notice. "You try so hard to be badass, but underneath it all, I think you really are a decent guy. You just need to learn how to let down the mask." In a last, daring move, Pegasus leaned over and brushed his lips against Seto's cheek. "Promise me you'll stay in touch when the tournament is over. I want to get to know the guy behind the mask - the guy that's sweet to his kid brother." 

"I Maybe I'll do that, Cecilia," Seto stammered. Seto was saved from any further response by the arrival of their meals. Silence of a more companionable nature filled the air as all three tucked into the food. The silence followed them out to the car, but this time it was the silence that came with being happy, full, and tired. Seto took the middle seat this time, his hand resting on top of Pegasus's hand the whole way back to the hotel. 

When Pegasus climbed out of the limo, he made certain to leave his cell phone number with Seto. And just before he could close the car door, Mokuba finally piped up again, his voice cheerful and happy in its sing-song rhythm. "Seto's got a girlfriend!" All in all, Pegasus decided he was pleased with the way the night ended. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own noth- Aw, you get the idea by now. C&C appreciated! 

Chapter 5 

The dueling arena was once again packed with eager spectators. People cheered for their favorites among the four semi-finalists. Pegasus was pleased to note that there were even quite a few people rooting for "Cecilia" among the crowd. Pegasus waited eagerly for the semi-finals to begin. He'd spent the night preparing his main deck. He was going to win this tournament at any cost.. 

The announcer called all four duelists to the stage. The time to choose the dueling pairs had begun. The match-ups were to be random, and a black velvet bag was passed around. Each duelist pulled out a token, and looked to see who had it's match. Pegasus stared at the red token in his hand a moment, before looking first to Yugi, Joey, and finally Seto. Seto held up the other red token. "I won't go easy on you, Cecilia," he promised. 

"Nor I you," Pegasus countered as he and Seto shook hands and cut each other's decks. 

The opening moves of the duel were simple enough. Pegasus and Seto attacked and countered as they felt each other out. Pegasus wasn't being overly aggressive just yet. Seto was plenty aggressive for the both of them. 

For the time being, Pegasus was content to merely stockpile his Life Points, and Seto - much to his aggravation - proved an able helper. First Seto destroyed Pegasus's Nimble Momonga, which added 1000 life points to Pegasus's total and allowed him to summon the two others he had in his deck. The two new Nimble Momongas became tributes on Pegasus's next turn as he used them to play Guardian Angel Joan. 

Pegasus began using his traps and spells to protect the Guardian Angel. And every time the Angel destroyed one of Seto's monsters, Pegasus's Life Points would increase by the number of attack points the destroyed monster had. 

When Pegasus drew Poison of the Old Man, he used it to add onto his Life Points rather than inflict damage on Seto. Pegasus was content to drag the duel out. The time to be aggressive would come soon enough. Finally Seto threw down Sword of Revealing Light. "Three turns," Seto said with a grim smile. "You can't attack me for three turns." 

Pegasus merely bobbed his head and worked towards protecting the monsters he had out on the field for those three turns. In the end, though, Seto showed little interest in attacking during those three turns. He obviously had other plans as he used those turns to summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field. "Say good-bye to your Guardian Angel, Cecilia. And say hello to a world of hurt!" But before Seto could attack, Pegasus revealed that he too had Swords of Revealing Light waiting in the wings. 

Before Seto ended his turn, he equipped his Blue Eyes with Raregold Armor. Raregold Armor meant that if any of Pegasus's monsters - of which there were still four others on the field - attacked any of Seto's monsters, then they would have no choice but to attack the Blue Eyes. Pegasus frowned at his cards. None were strong enough to defeat a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But if he could attack Seto's Life Points 

The time had come then. Pegasus had figured that at some point during this tournament, he'd have to abandon his "Cecilia" persona, and that some point was now. "Prepare for trouble!" he quipped, playing a spell card. One thousand Life Points were deducted from his total as a book popped up into existence, its pages opening wide to reveal a cartoon world. "And make it double!" Pegasus added as he set the Toon Gemini Elves in attack mode. 

Dead silence filled the arena. Since the Duelist Kingdom tournament, knowledge of the Toon World card had spread. But there was only one duelist known to have the card. Seto's mouth dropped open in a perfect "O" as the realization hit home. Very slowly his fingers crept up to his cheek where he'd been kissed the night before. 

"Even without the Millennium Eye, I've got a pretty good idea what's running through your head, Kaiba-boy." Pegasus still kept his voice warm, friendly, and pitched toward the feminine end of the spectrum. There was no anger or sadness on his face. He'd known the game would have to end sometime, and what a way for it to end! With an almost triumphant smile, Pegasus pulled off the wig, shaking his long, platinum hair loose. 

The silence over the audience shattered into a flurry of whispered excitement. Pegasus felt oddly satisfied as he ended his turn. Seto, meanwhile, pale with fury, searched desperately through the few cards in his hand for something that would end Swords of Revealing Light early, but his cards weren't with him this time. "I can do nothing this turn, Pegasus," he snarled. 

Pegasus wagged a finger at Seto. "Tut-tut. That's no proper tone to speak to anyone with - lady or gentleman. Really now, Kaiba-boy, I would've thought you could handle a little bit of surprise." Sacrificing two monsters, Pegasus summoned up the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Seto shuddered at the sight of his favorite card in cutesy form. The dragon, at least, couldn't attack this turn. But that didn't stop Pegasus. Rush Recklessly was played on the Toon Elves, adding 700 points to their attack, and then they were sent to strike at Seto's Life Points directly. 

When Seto's turn came up again - the last round for Swords of Revealing Light to be in play, he once more found himself unable to make any defensive moves. And though he was tempted to storm out of the arena, he remained still for the inevitable finish. Seto had never walked out of a duel, and he wasn't about to start now! 

Before Pegasus finished off Seto's Life Points, he bowed low at the waist. "It was an honor dueling with you again, Seto." The Elves and the Dragon attacked, and the duel was at an end. 

"You will provide an explanation, I trust," Seto snapped as he and Pegasus ended the duel with a handshake. 

"Of course, of course," Pegasus promised. "But first give me a chance to change. This corset is killing me." 


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I only own my own imagination! For those who've been reading this story, I apologize for holding off on the ending. I thought I'd wanted to redo it entirely, but it turned out that I had relatively few changes to make. Still, I might go back and redo it one day. 

Epilogue 

When the furor of the tournament had died away, Pegasus had been left with a shiny, new second place trophy. Yugi still held the title "King of Games," and Pegasus had jokingly labeled himself the "Queen of Games." The press had eaten it up, and Pegasus had been left with the impression that all future second place winners would be given this new unofficial title. 

Rather than returning to his reclusive lifestyle, Pegasus found himself going out more and more often to duel. Of course "Cecilia" had to go into retirement, but that hadn't stopped Pegasus from putting together a new persona. So far he hadn't been recognized, and the new game continued. Every now and then the news would mention an up-and-coming female duelist and wonder whether or not she might be the game's creator in disguise. So far everyone had been wrong, though. 

Pegasus didn't always end up out in a dress, though. Today, for instance, he sat in a quiet corner booth at Nippon Sushi without the slightest hint of ladies' apparel. A bottle of wine and two glasses - one full and one empty - sat on the table before him. 

"Sorry I'm late." The voice that interrupted Pegasus's reveries was a welcome one. "I decided to give public transportation a try. I don't see how you could ever stand it." 

Laughing, Pegasus poured a glass of wine for his guest. "Now you know why I asked you for a ride that night, Seto-dear." 

The slender, stern young man slid into the booth. The two men shared a lunch which dragged on into the evening as they became lost in each other's bantering conversation and card-playing. They played without the holograms - just an old-fashioned Duel Monsters game spread out upon the table. 

Sometimes Pegasus won, and sometimes Seto did. Without the Millennium Eye - an artifact Pegasus no longer missed - the two duelists were equally skilled. After the first of Seto's wins, he murmured, "You never would've beat me in the tournament if I'd known who you were." 

Pegasus's laugh was warm and charming. "But of course," he agreed. "If you'd known who I was, you would have been prepared for my onslaught of toons - just like I knew to be prepared for your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Raregold Armor was quite a surprise, though. New addition?" 

With a nod, Seto held up the card in question. "Not many monsters can counter the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I figured if they were forced into a position where it was all they could attack" Once more Pegasus nodded agreement. He knew good tactics when he heard them. 

As closing time approached, the two men stood and put away their decks. Pegasus took care of the bill, and then offered his arm to Seto. "Tonight, let me take you home." 


End file.
